


Private Collection

by ColorfulCrayola



Series: The Walker Chronicles [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Multi, One Shot Collection, POV Multiple, Requests, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulCrayola/pseuds/ColorfulCrayola
Summary: A collection of one-shots that focus on Kathryn Walker's and Jazz's misadventures. All chapters contained are stand-alone stories that don't belong in the main fics but still enhance the story altogether. Requests are welcome! Chapters are subject to rearranging as new one-shots are added.*Disclaimer: One-shots will be in various different POVs. Maybe third person, maybe first person. They're one step above being completely raw, so they will not be as good as the main chapters, probably. I'll do my best to avoid typos, but beyond that, the content itself is not as heavily edited as others. I always welcome critiques, though.





	1. Sunny-Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> You're probably wondering what the heck this is. Or, if you're familiar with Noctuary, you might not be wondering what it is. Either case, this is Private Collection! It's going to be a...well...collection of one-shots and short stories that take place within Kathryn and Jazz's stories! They're the scenes I want to write (or you want to see!) that don't fit in the main fics.
> 
> This one that I'm starting with? I wrote it because this facebook group I'm apart of, that's centered around fanfic writers, is having a February event for ships! One prompt a day! Today is day seven, and the prompt is "The Ship that's Popular in the Fandom". And I know how y'all love you some Sunny/Sides. So, I'm writing this and having it be the debut chapter for the new one-shot collection!
> 
> Just like in my other one, Noctuary, I will take requests! It can be anything from alternate scenes (what if 'this' happened instead of 'that'?), scenes you want to see (have Jazz take Kat on a date!) or alternate POVs (what did X think when Y happened?).
> 
> So, let the requests begin! Just remember, these are going to be SHORT and they're going to be RAW. I'm not going to edit them or agonize over them like I do the main story. So, don't feel bad requesting things thinking that you're taking time away from the main story. You're not! These are usually pretty quick to write. Hopefully, they'll tide you over until I can finish polishing up the real chapters!
> 
> ~ Crayola

I stumbled in front of my overly-eager guardian, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I went along. He ushered me onward, but I was only barely aware of what he was saying.

"Jazz. . .what? It's—it's three in the morning. We humans need sleep," I whined, pausing at some point to yawn.

He picked me up when he decided I wasn't moving fast enough and cradled me against his chest. "There'll be time to sleep when ya dead. We got visitors!"

Though I still would have liked to be asleep, I was happier that I didn't have to walk.

"Jazz," I said, sounding more and more like a grumpy child. "I can meet them later. Like at noon! I was up late doing paperwork."

"Ah, it'll be quick."

All I could manage in response was a low, desperate whimper.

"Don't be such a baby."

"I am a baby! Wah," I muttered, trying to nestle against his solid, metal chest so I could be comfortable enough to fall back asleep.

Jazz just laughed at me.

No sympathy. Damn robots.

He carried me into the hangar where all the Autobots and NEST agents gathered. There was only a handful of people were there—Autobots included. The bay doors were open and a cold ocean breeze was blowing in while they waited for the new arrivals.

"They're not here yet. Oh well. Guess I'll go back to bed," I said once Jazz set me down. I turned to leave, but he plucked me back up.

"Any second now!"

"Bleh."

"You're grumpy when you're tired."

"All humans are!"

Lennox noticed us—how could he not with our bickering—and clicked his tongue in sympathy. "Jazz, why'd you pull her outta bed?"

"To meet the twins."

"She coulda met them in the morning!"

I waved my hand wildly in the man's direction. "See? That's what I said."

"She'll be fine," Jazz said, blasé as always.

Shaking his head, Lennox just chuckled and returned to Epps' side. Those two, I swore, were attached at the hip.

We waited a little longer alongside Optimus and Ratchet. Just as I was about to demand I be returned to my room, I caught the sound of roaring engines growing louder and louder.

"Finally," I huffed.

A quick "hello", a short "welcome to Earth", and I'd be back in my bed, dreaming about lovely things.

Or just dreaming in general.

I didn't know what I was expecting to drive through that hangar door, but it certainly wasn't two Italian sport's cars, identical except for the colors—one candy apple red and the other canary yellow.

Of course.

Because these robots didn't know the meaning of the word "inconspicuous".

They transformed on the fly and skidding along the floor to a stop, creating sparks in their wake and a grinding noise that made my ears bleed.

"Sup!" the red one declared. "This our welcoming party? Where's everyone else? Sunny and Sides are here!"

"Keep it down," the yellow one chided him. "They can hear you."

Optimus stepped up first and said, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, it's good to see you again old friends."

"Were you injured at all when you entered the atmosphere or when you landed?" Ratchet asked, scanning them with a green light. Even in their bipedal forms they looked identical.

"Are they twins?" I asked Jazz in a whisper. They were busy talking with Ratchet.

He nodded. "Ye'h. Not that rare."

"Huh."

"Hey! Jazz!" Sideswipe, the red sports car, declared, stomping toward us. "You got one of them squishies clinging to you."

_Squishies?_

Jazz stepped forward to meet him and they bumped fists. "Long time no see! This's my little miss, Kat."

"Jazz you oughta get your optics checked! That's no cat."

I rolled my eyes. "Original."

"Oh snap, the cling-on speaks!"

Sunstreaker came up behind his twin and boxed him around the side of the head. "You are not making a good first impression, Sides."

"Ow!"

"My name's Kathryn, most just call me Kat for short," I explained, squirming until Jazz put me down on my feet.

"It's nice to meet you," Sunstreaker said with a polite nod.

"Nice to meet you, too."

_Now can I go back to bed?_

Before I could excuse myself, Sideswipe asked, "You a soldier?"

I shook my head. "No, I just fill out paperwork and write checks. It's actually past my bedtime, so if you'll excuse me. . . ."

"A'ight, a'ight. I'll get ya back to bed," Jazz relented, leaning over to pick me up.

Sideswipe beat him too it, though, and I let out an embarrassing, surprised squeal before I could stop myself.

He looked me over, holding me in his palm. "They're so fragile! I feel like I'm gonna accidentally break her or something, Kinda cute though, I guess."

"Sideswipe!" Jazz growled. "Put her down!"

"Rude," Sunstreaker grunted.

When he didn't immediately set me down, I wriggled to free myself. "Let me go! Only Jazz gets to pick me up without permission!"

"What? Why?" Sideswipe asked, gently setting me on the ground and backing up before Jazz could hit him. Sunstreaker did it for him. "Ow! I didn't know, Primus."

I straightened my pajama top and said, "Because Jazz  _always_  has permission."

Optimus Prime ushered the two twins away. "You have much to learn about Earth, but you'll pick up quickly."

"You've already learned your first lesson," Ratchet pointed out. "Don't pick up  _any_  human without asking first. They are very sensitive about how small they are."

"We are not," all three humans present said. That earned a few well-meaning snickers from Jazz and Sideswipe.

The twins were led out to be given a tour by Optimus and Ratchet. I sighed with relief and turned to face Jazz so I could ask, "Can I  _please_  go back to sleep  _now_?"

Jazz chuckled and picked me up, cradling me in the crook of his arm. "Ye'h, ye'h. Sorry I woke ya."

"No you're not."

He laughed but didn't deny it.


	2. Plastic Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's been feeling down, so Jazz is gonna cheer her up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Here's some Kat/Jazz fluff I decided to write for today's prompt in my group's event - "The Ship with the Best Chemistry." I figured they'd gotta pretty great chemistry! This might be a little awkward and corny because I'm not used to writing fluff, so, hopefully you can still enjoy it lol. 
> 
> Chapters for Starry Skies will be coming soon! Just adjusting back into work and juggling being a new mom. :) These short little stories are much easier to write, but I'm still working on main chapters, promise!
> 
> ~ Crayola

It seemed like I'd been away from home for ten years already, though it had only been six months or so, give or take.

The days kind of melded together when all you did was fill out paperwork.

And decide the monetary value of people's lives and property. I didn't know one day of the week from next.

When I wasn't working, I was sitting in my room, using up all my data to check Facebook and see what my friends were up to. Maybe I'd call someone—Marie and Mikaela, mostly—but I mostly just checked my wall.

Watched what everyone else was doing. Without me, stranded thousands and thousands of miles away from anyone.

I was homesick.

There was no way around that.

My room was dark as I brooded, sitting up against the wall at the head of my bed. Knees curled against my chest and phone lying on top of the blankets was I scrolled.

News. Satirical articles. Updates. Promotions. Weddings. Babies being born. Lives going on.

Not that I wasn't living a life. I just couldn't tell anyone much, just that I was working for the government. Pushing pencils in a finance position. It wasn't the most riveting thing.

I couldn't even take pictures of the beautiful sunsets and sunrises or any of the exotic scenery of the island.

People might figure out where I was.

That was a secret.

With a sigh, I figured I should probably venture out of my room. Some fresh air and a walk would clear my mind and make me feel better.

Besides, there was always one person who could lighten my mood regardless of what had darkened it in the first place.

Or, rather, a robot.

Excuse me, autonomous robotic organism.

Sometimes, though, it could be hard to track him down. As far as I knew, he wasn't out chasing Decepticons, but there were plenty of other places that he could be hiding. The hangar, out on the runway racing the twins, or out at the junk pile replenishing his ammunitions reserve.

If he was there, I'd just have to wait: he didn't like "eating" in front of me.

_Nerd._

When I couldn't find him, even after walking pretty much the entire island, I went to the next best thing. If I could find  _anyone_ , then I'd just have to ask them where he was.

However, it seemed that the only people I could find were a bunch that I didn't know. Soldiers I had never met, mostly.

Did I really have more Autobot friends than I did people friends?

"Finally!" I muttered when I spotted Ironhide out on the firing range, surrounded by a few soldiers and a ton of artillery. I jogged out to them and caught the tail-end of the conversation.

". . .share our tech, but I can teach you how to. . . ."

"Ironhide!"

He turned away from the soldiers and nodded in greeting. "Kathryn! Are you here to learn how to shoot?"

I shook my head and said, "Oh no, I was just wondering if you'd seen Jazz." That short jog had me breathless. Maybe I'd make a point to start using the gym more often.

"Hmm, can't say that I have. He might be with Optimus in our hangar," he suggestion.

"I checked earlier and there was no one there," I sighed, feeling nervous under all the gazes of the soldiers.

Ironhide shrugged. "Might be there now. If not, feel free to hang out here and I'll teach you how to take down a Decepticon with everyone!"

Smiling politely, I started to back away. "Maybe some other time, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

It might have been a good idea to learn at least a thing or two, but I wasn't very keen to be in the middle of a battle again. I  _did_  choose to be a pencil pusher, after all.

Following the lead he'd given me, I headed to the hangar where the Autobots hung out. The base was an old converted airport, so there were plenty of places for them to that they'd actually fit while in their bipedal forms. That way, they wouldn't be limited to their vehicle modes.

Jazz wasn't there.

Optimus was, though.

"Ms. Walker. What can I do for you?" he asked when he noticed my approach.

"I'm looking for Jazz?"

"Ah, you just missed him," he said. "He went to go and look for you, if I recall."

I sighed. "Of course he did."

"I could contact him for you, if you'd like me to," Optimus offered, kneeling down so he was closer to level with me.

He was one of the biggest Autobots, though, so it was nearly impossible.

His offer, though, was just what I needed. I smiled and nodded, saying, "Yes! That would be great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The Autobot leader stood back up and was silent for a moment, presumably having a silent conversation with my guardian.

Finally, he addressed me. "Jazz will be waiting for you on the south beach."

"Great! Thank you, Optimus."

"You are welcome."

After giving him a small wave, I headed back out; I was over the moon that this game of tag was almost over.

At least it had successfully distracted me from my homesickness.

I didn't realize how much beach there was until I had made it all the way to the south side of the island. Optimus hadn't specified  _where_  on the south beach, and Jazz was not within eyesight.

"Great," I muttered to myself. I was going to have walk the whole length.

But, it  _was_  a beach. It was pretty, if a little chilly. The ocean breeze was subtle, but it didn't take much to make me cold.

The waves broke against the shore and I was careful to stay away from the tide. I wasn't in the right shoes for wading, and walking around in soaking wet socks was, I was pretty sure, a form of torture. I thought about taking my shoes and socks off, but couldn't dredge up the desire.

In the first month, the beach had been a fun novelty. Now, though, it was just there. Something that had become worn out from overexposure.

"Little miss!"called a familiar voice.

I threw my hands up and exclaimed, "Thank god! I'm  _so tired_  of walking around looking for you!"

Jazz ran up and I reached for him. He offered one palm and I was more than happy to sit and let him lift me up.

"Where have you  _been_?" I demanded, giving him my best pout.

He chuckled and turned back the way he had come, carrying me along. "Sorry, little miss. I had to give you the run around until everything was ready."

I furrowed my brow. "Until what was ready?" I asked.

"Your surprise!"

"I have a surprise?"

Jazz winked down at me and said, "Well, I know you been having a hard time being so far away from anyone."

"And how would you know that?"

"Cuz I know you! I see you mopin' around when you think no one's watching. I looked up all the symptoms and you got a lot of 'em."

All that did was disgruntle me. "So you WebMD'd me?"

"Kinda."

"Well, alright. How're you gonna make me feel better, then?"

Whatever it was, it required him blocking my view with his other hand. I pushed against his palm, but he barely even budged.

"It's a surprise!"

"Fine, fine," I relented, sitting back. "I guess I do like staring at your hand."

He chuckled in response, and it wasn't long before he set me down in the sand, still blocking my view. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Okay. . . ?"

Jazz pulled his hand away to reveal a bench set up with a plate of food and a box with a big bow on it. I looked up at Jazz in confusion, then walked forward at his prompting.

"Is that a lobster?" I asked, sitting in front of the plate.

"Ye'h! Read it was a popular fancy seafood dish, so I went and caught on and had one the humans make it for ya," he explained, sounding mighty proud of himself.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "You caught a lobster? Like, from the ocean?"

"They don't move so fast," he shrugged, also lowering himself to sit by the bench.

"Like. . .you went fishing, or you walked into the ocean and plucked a lobster out of it?" I pressed. It did smell delicious. I'd have to find out who cooked it.

"The last one."

"You're a dork."

Chuckling, he pushed the box toward me with a finger and insisted that I open it. I gave him a confused look, then pulled the top of the box off and peered inside.

"Are these. . . ?"

"Yup, fresh off yo social media!"

There were four or five different pictures inside, each in its own frame—all made out of metal. I picked one up and looked it over. It had a picture of me and Marie from when we'd graduated. Two of them were family portraits, and then a couple others were more pictures of me and Marie together.

"Did you make these frames?"

He nodded. "It was easy."

I ran my hands over them and smiled softly, trying not to become too emotional over the family portraits. I'd never had many of them framed, they were all just on my Facebook.

"They're so you can decorate your room! Have a little bit of home with ya, so you don't feel so homesick," he explained.

"Thank you, Jazz," I breathed, carefully placing the framed pictures back in the box so they'd be safe. "I love them. But—why go through all this trouble?"

Jazz scoffed. "Yer my little miss. I can't have you being all sad! 'Sides, you know what day it is?"

"Um. . .I think it's a. . .I don't know."

How embarrassing. I honestly had no idea what day it was.

"It's February 14!" he announced.

"Okay, so—oh. Wait, really?" I asked, looking at the present and meal with a new perspective.

"Are you saying you did all this because it's Valentine's Day?" I asked, deciding to start eating the lobster before it got cold.

He nodded. "Ye'h! You ain't got a beau, and I didn't want you to be even more lonely than you usually are. So I thought I'd make this a thing for ya," he said, motioning at everything with a sweep of his hand.

"Jazz. . .I. . .I don't know what to say," I marveled. "I didn't get you anything."

My concern was brushed aside by yet another gesture. "Ah, I don't need nothin'. Just seeing my little miss happy is enough."

That didn't quite make me feel any better, but I smiled all the same and said, "I am happy, Jazz. And I'm gonna try not to let my homesickness get me down anymore. I don't want you to worry about me."

I reached across the table and he let me put my hand in his much bigger one while I said, "Thank you, Jazz. It means a lot."

"Ah, yer embarrassing me!"

Giggling, I started eating and said, "By the way, Ironhide offered to teach me how to take down a Decepticon earlier."

"Ch'yeah," Jazz scoffed, "as if you gonna be on the front lines any time soon."

"Right?" I said, shaking my head. The conversation continued, and for the first time in a few months, I felt like I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers!
> 
> I've been working on something - original content! I made a patreon to help with my project, so head over there at /kaylanhodge to learn more! Don't worry, fanfiction will still continue to be posted on the usual (ir)regular schedule!
> 
> ~ Crayola


End file.
